Facing The Problem
by Freedomflyer
Summary: As a healer, he could tell that the bruising of Ginny’s eye, the force behind it would not equal falling down the stairs." H/G ANGST slight D/G.


Facing the Problem

The Large Purple bruise was Very Large and Very Purple. It called for attention though none was paid to it.

The 'owner' of such a bruise, waved away any concern.

"I fell down the stairs." That was enough.

Are they all blind? One man found himself thinking. It's bloody obvious that the very large purple bruise was not made from stairs. And if there was any Falling, it was because of a good Pushing.

Draco huffed. He'd been situated at Grimwauld place until his family accounts had been placed in order. As far as arraignments go, Draco wasn't too pleased with this one. However, it did give him a rather nice access to St. Mungo's where he worked.

As a healer, he could tell that by the bruising of Ginny's eye, the force behind it would not equal falling down the stairs.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

Draco knew that abusive partnerships never ended well. Um duh **abusive**… However, the faithfulness that Ginevra Weasley paid to her relationship was more than it deserved. Harry had been cheating on his girlfriend since almost day one.

Sometimes he wished he could just take the beautiful red head by the shoulders and just shake her into reality.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.  
**

Years ago, before the abuse had started, Ginny was a vibrant and outgoing girl. With a thought for everything, she was rarely quiet. Though subtly, she'd started becoming less and less exuberant instead settling for an uneasy smile and a shifty demeanor. The bright young star she'd been was washed away into the timid mouse she was today.

Draco was sickened by what he'd seen. The only thing Draco never managed to grasp is the reason why Ginny stayed.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
**

The small purple blotches, barely concealed by charms, the flinches whenever anyone got too close led up to the most horrifying answer. Ginny Weasley was being abused. Though whether she knew it or not was unsure. The worst thought was that someone knew they were being abused. They just chose not to fix it. Though the thought that the person might not know they were being abused was even worse.

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**

Sometimes Draco wondered what the Boy-who-lived promised Ginny in the dead of night, after a particularly nasty bout of "Hit the Girlfriend". What promises of love did he make when Ginny was crying?

Sick with himself, he could find no way to stop it.

Although he had come close to outing the secret.

**  
Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?**

Once he'd found Potter and Ginny in their bedroom. They often left the door open during the day.

The only difference now, was that Ginny was holding her cheek and looked about ready to cry. Her eyes were watering. The polite question Draco posed was forcefully shattered by Potter's glare and Ginny's eyes pleading him to go away.**  
**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**

Yet another time, Draco had been lazing about the kitchen when Potter stormed in through the garden door. The flash of red Weasley hair was far lower then it should have been.

As Draco went to investigate, a rather worried Ginny ran past. Draco turned to watch her pass and noticed dirt streaked over the back of her shirt and in her hair.

**  
A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
**

Once, just once, Draco asked Ginny if there was anything she needed to talk about, anything at all. It was at this moment in time that the famous Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die pounced. It was the look on his face that brought terror into Ginny's eyes.

The next day, Ginny wouldn't even look up. When she finally managed, the bruise that was there made every one speechless.

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
**

Draco could see the toll on Ginny. Her once shiny eyes were murky and dark. He could tell that much more abuse would break her.

**  
I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture**

One of the last times the 'happy couple' had a fight was when Ginny wanted to discuss their future. Harry, who was thinking about his other girlfriend at the time, blew up. He didn't need a family or new house. He lived here and he could be fine on his own.

Ginny had gently and cautiously calmed him down enough to go to their room.

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**

Later, Draco could swear that he heard muted shouts and bangs, even once, a muffled scream.

One day, almost exactly a year after the abuse started, Ginny found a moment of peace. Harry had left with Ron and the twins to celebrate the second anniversary of the relationship.

That's when rebellion started. Ginny cleaned the room they'd been using. Using Accio, she'd picked up all the dirty laundry. Once she started to clean, she'd found many pairs of under clothes that weren't hers. Since her brother's all had their own houses and Draco hadn't dated recently, she finally realized the truth.

Harry got back from the pub late. And from Draco's bedroom window, two figures were seen.

The Red head was calmly asking a question when the dark haired wonder made her fall with a smack.

"GET BACK HERE!" These words were witnessed by only one other.

"No." The sharp sound of rejection was loud in the night. Draco did a double take.

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough..  
**

Though Ginny was down on the ground with messy clothes once again, the fury and anger Draco saw in those passionate brown eyes was high.

"What did you say?" Harry was speaking softly now. The entire yard was silent. Even the crickets refused to chirp.

"You heard me. No." Ginny gained strength and pulled herself up.

**  
One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
**

"I've had enough." Ginny stood to her full 5' 3" height and seconds later a resounding **snap** was heard.

Fearing for the Red Queen's life, Draco sat absolutely still, as Ginny shook her head and stood up again.

**  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**

Draco jumped up and raced down to the garden. Potter was standing and grinning manically at Ginny.

"You think this is funny?" Harry hissed. "It's NOT, Ginny."

"Good. If I wanted to be a comedian I would have." The right side of her face was a bright red color and the Very Large Purple bruise was prominent on her other side.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**

"What are you saying?" Harry roared. He was stepping forward as Ginny stood still.

"I think it's beyond time for you to leave." She said pointing at the Gate that led to the outside world. Its old rickety fencing was rotting and green. Poison Ivy crept up the sides, leaving the view to be quite ominous.

**  
Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
**

"This is my house too! I have every right to live here." Harry argued once again advancing on the petite red head.

"When the majority of the lives here are family to me, you won't be welcome." She wasn't smiling, nor was she frowning. She'd wasted too much emotion on this greedy little boy in front of her.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**

Draco reached the garden in time to see Harry lift his fist. The large hand was on a downwards curve towards Ginny's face. She closed her eyes and waited. When the fist didn't land, she slowly opened her eyes. Draco had frozen the fist and it was safely away from her face.

"That's quite enough Potter." Draco said his eyes deadly. "I think that as a last respect, you should honor the ladies wishes.

**  
Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough**

Harry Growled and yanked his fist away. "Fine, Fine you stupid bitch, you'll regret this in the end." He stormed out through the gate and disappeared into the fog.

Ginny took one look at his retreating back and collapsed. Draco ran to her side.

"It's over. Isn't it?" she asked in a weak voice. Draco nodded. She sat in fetal position on the ground. Her head was tucked into her knees and her shoulders were heaving.

"Ginny, I'm sorry." Draco sat next to her and she looked up at him.

"You knew right?" Ginny guessed. Her brown eyes were ringed in red and had swollen up.

Draco nodded as he stared at the ground, horrified.

"You couldn't have done anything. I'm a big girl now. I had to do it on my own." Again, Draco nodded slowly.

"It doesn't make it any easier." Ginny began to sob again and she slid sideways to cling to Draco's shoulder.

After a time, Draco felt Ginny's heaves become less and less often. The tears finally stopped and Ginny briefly raised her head.

"I finally had enough."

!!

**_Ok so i was feeling really emo when i wrote this... The Sequel like thing, Last Night, is even more emo so beware. Both of my new stories are song fics so if you want to listen to this song its:_**

**_ Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**

**_God it makes me pissed when people write songfics then dont write what songs their inspired by. The lyrics can only do so much..._**


End file.
